1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recorder with an improved apparatus for making electrical contact to a conductive-backed web material upon which information is recorded and more particularly to a contact for use with dry-silver, carbon-backed recording paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One way to heat a moving web is to provide a conductive-backing for the web and pass an electrical current through the backing. Although conductive, the backing has a certain resistance and the amount of heat generated is a function of the quantity of current and the resistance of the backing. In the prior art, a pair of spaced electrical bars or rollers is used to provide an electrical contact between the conductive backing of the web and a source of electrical energy.
While such prior art contacts are satisfactory for some applications, they are not satisfactory for recorders employing dry-silver or other similar conductive-backed recording paper.
A copending patent application, U.S. patent application No. 888,921, filed Mar. 3, 1978 and assigned to the same assignee as this application discloses a comb-like structure of resilient fingers for making contact with the conductive coating. While the structure of that application is generally satisfactory, the fingers are somewhat easily damaged. Particularly, if a force is applied to a finger or groups of fingers in a direction opposite to the direction of paper motion, it may result in permanently deforming the fingers or distorting them.